capricafandomcom-20200214-history
Planets
Twelve planets in the Cyrannus Star System were settled by the Twelve Colonies. The colonies were the Twelve Tribes which left the planet Kobol in another star system, following a disaster whose exact nature is unclear.[1] Aerilon Aerilon is a large, agricultural planet that is the breadbasket for the colonies. Wheat is one of their crops. It was settled by the Aries Tribe, one of the Twelve Tribes of Kobol. Notes See also Aries. Aquaria Aquaria was settled by the Aquarius Tribe from the planet Kobol. Notes See also Aquarius. Aerilon Aquarion Canceron Caprica Caprica is a planet settled by the Capricorn tribe of Kobol. Its capital city is Caprica City. Caprica is the most prosperous of the Twelve Colonies. Notes See also Capricorn. Canceron The Cancer Tribe of Kobol colonized Canceron. STO cadet Lexon (also known as Dex) is from Canceron. Notes See also Cancer. Gemenon The Gemini tribe from the planet Kobol colonized this planet. Location The Twelve Colonies are located in the Cyrannus Star System. Gemenon is in the third orbit around the Helios Alpha star in that system. It shares its orbit with the planet Caprica. They revolve around their common barycenter, or center-of-gravity, with an orbital period of 28.2 days. The distance between Caprica and Gemenon is 493,000 kilometers. 2 Gemenon is the planet for which Ben Stark, Lacy Rand and Zoe Graystone were departing to begin a new life with the Monotheists. Notes The Romanian language stands in for the Gemenese native tongue. 3 See also Monotheism and Gemini. Leonis The Leo Tribe of Kobol colonized Leonis. The Caprica Guatrau's shell company, Obolus Inc., is located on Leonis. Notes See also Leo. Leonis Libran The Libra Tribe of Kobol colonized Libran. The seat of the Intercolonial Court is located on Libran, which is in the Themis Standard Time Zone. This colony is the location of an important library, The Grand Library of Libran. The Global Defense Department busted a porn ring here in 41YR. Notes See also Libra. Picon The Pisces Tribe of Kobol colonized this planet. Notes See also Pisces. Sagittaron The Sagittarius Tribe of Kobol colonized this planet. Sagittaron is home of Priyah Magnus, a public relations consultant for Graystone Industries. Clarice Willow was born on Sagittaron and grew up in its slums. Notes See also Sagittarius. Scorpia The Scorpio Tribe of Kobol colonized this world. After-hours trading occurs on this planet. The Scorpia Mills corporation is headquartered here. Scorpion Ambrosia is a liquor imported from the colony. Most Capricans dislike it because they think it is too strong and tastes like sulfur. "Scorpion Marsh Genuine Ambrosia" is a rare brand of Scorpion Ambrosia. There may be only eleven bottles in existence in the Twelve Worlds. Notes See also Scorpio. Tauron This is the home planet of the Adama family and others living on Caprica. Taurons apparently have a reputation for being criminals, similar to the manner in which Italians are stereotyped as being members of the mafia. There are no flowers on Tauron. The Taurus Tribe from Kobol colonized this world. Joseph Adama adopted Adams as his last name, a "Capricanized" version of his Tauron name, to assimilate into Caprican society. He later decides to revert to Adama and let it be known he is Tauron. * See also Taurus. Virgon Virgon was colonized by the Virgo Tribe from the planet Kobol. * See also Virgo. Virgon References Battlestar Galactica Wiki, Twelve Colonies 2. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol." Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. 3. "Blowback." Caprica: Season 1.5, created by Ronald D. Moore and Remi Aubuchon, podcast by Director of Development at Universal Cable Productions Tom Lieber and series regular Magda Apanowicz, episode 114, Syfy, 2010, disc two, 15:43-15:53. category:Planets category:Locations